Fire And Water Don't Mix
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: First of all I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians and How to Train Your Dragon. This is a sequel to Stuck in the Wrong Time Period. Cercy is called back to Berk because Darkheart has been sighted. But here is the thing, Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and Blackjack have been sucked into the past by accident. Can Cercy bring them back home and save Berk?
1. Secrets

**Well here is the first chapter to the sequel/crossover of Percy Jackson, How To Train Your Dragon, and Stuck in the Wrong Time Period. Enjoy and Review! And a big thank you to the person who sent me the idea of how to begin this story! I used bits and parts of it! And in case you guys are wondering...Darkheart is a female evil dragon.**

Stoick the Vast was in the middle of repairing a broken mast on a ship when he was interrupted by a roar. He glanced up and barely managed to draw the sword to pry away the dark talons of the dragon. With a screech of anger it flew off. Stoick jumped onto the dock below and mounted Thornado. He flew over to the Berk Dragon Training Academy to tell Hiccup what happened.

* * *

Hiccup was in the middle of trying to stop Astrid from killing Snoutlout when his father flew in.

"What is it Dad?" he asked.

"Not good news. Darkheart almost decapitated me when I was repairing the main sail on one of our ships," Stoick answered.

A burst of flame from the village signified that Darkheart had come back.

"Not good," thought Hiccup.

He quickly mounted Toothless and raced over to his house dogging fire balls. He then started searching around his room for the little transmitter that Cercy had given him.

"Come on, where did I put it?" he muttered to himself.

After a half an hour of tearing up his room he came up with nothing except for a few dust balls which he found under his bed.

"Great. If Darkheart doesn't kill me first then Cercy is," he said to Toothless.

Toothless snorted and started pawing behind Hiccup's desk.

"What is it boy?" he asked.

Hiccup bent down and spotted the glowing transmitter behind his desk. He managed to roll it out with a long metal rod. He picked up carefully and shouted,

"Cercy!"

* * *

Cercy woke up to the sound of something banging against her window. It was early morning around six o'clock or so. Grumbling to herself she went to her window and opened up the blinds. She came face to face with Agent Stocky. He was holding a camera along with a microphone that picked up noise. He grinned.

"Hey missy!" he said before she shut the blinds in his face.

"Idiot. Still obsessed with revealing my secret to the world," she muttered.

After making sure her parents were asleep, Cercy made a portal that made her transport outside to her roof using her necklace. Making portals that transported her nearby or far away in a different country didn't tire her as much as portals that transported her to the past. In her hand she held a pocket knife. She crept invisibly to where Agent Stocky was dangling by a rope. She sawed through it carefully and made Agent Stocky fall through a portal that transported him back to his Military Base. He left behind the camera and the microphone. After transporting back into her room Cercy tossed them into her garage and tried to go back to sleep.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" rang her cell phone seconds later.

"Ughhhhh! Now what!" she growled.

She picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cercy. Its Annabeth."

"Annabeth!? Do you have any idea about what time it is over here!? I know that New York is three hours ahead from Los Angeles but this is ridiculous! My parents had me up half of the night trying to scare off a bear! Finally it ran off but after an hour of banging pots and pans," whispered Cercy angrily.

Annabeth Case did not know Cercy's secret. In truth Cercy spent up half night chasing the bear off in the form of a wolf.

"Sorry. I just wanted to call you because Stormbringer is depressed and moody that you are not here," said Annabeth.

"I just visit her three months ago! It has been a full year since I dropped her off there to,"

"Yeah I know. Everyone is found of her even Chiron believe or not. But just yesterday, when Percy tried feeding her she nearly skewered him with one of her spikes. She acted apologetic afterwards though so I guess it was alright."

"Fine. I will be there," grumbled Cercy.

"Percy sent one of the pegasi over to your place,"

Cercy walked over to her window and opened up two blinds. A snow white pegasus gave an impatient snort.

"Yeah. She is here. Let me pack and I will be right over."

"Okay. See you soon," said Annabeth.

The phone went dead. Sighing Cercy quickly packed her backpack full of water, clothing, food and some money. She then made a copy of herself which lay down in her bed. She made a portal appear next to the pegasus outside. It snorted uneasily.

"Oh come on! By now you should be used to those things," said Cercy.

Cercy then mounted the pegasus and made it plunge through another portal.

* * *

"Stormbringer! Calm down. Cercy is going to be here soon," said Percy.

Stormbringer screeched at him from her position in the rafters in the pegasi stable.

"Yo boss. That dragon just said you were…you know what I am not going to translate that," whinnied Blackjack who was looking up at Stormbringer along with Percy.

"Remind me to tell Cercy to wash out Stormbringer's mouth with soap when she gets here," grumbled Percy.

* * *

Cercy stepped out of the portal a few miles away from Camp Half-Blood. She made the pegasi fly into the camp and was instantly greeted by Annabeth when she landed.

"Hi Cercy. Percy is in the stable with Stormbringer. And he told me to tell you to bring a bar of soap with you. Apparently Stormbringer learned how to cuss," said Annabeth.

"She probably learned that from my father when I took her to visit my parents," grumbled Cercy.

* * *

Percy looked over when he saw Cercy walk in.

"Thank the gods you are here. Stormbringer has been…"

"I know. Moody," grumbled Cercy.

She whistled. Stormbringer flew down and nuzzled her.

"Hey girl. I know you miss me," said Cercy as she pushed Stormbringer's muzzle away from her.

They walked out of the stable. Cercy then felt her necklace grow warm. Then she heard a voice shout in her mind one word

"Cercy!"

"Oh shoot. Its Hiccup. Darkheart must be back," thought Cercy, "But how am I going to escape from Percy and Annabeth."

"Cercy? Are you okay?" asked Percy as he and Annabeth came close to her.

"Yeah. I am fine. I am just going to go on a flight with Stormbringer," said Cercy as she mounted Stormbringer.

She flew off. Percy turned to Annabeth and said

"That was weird. Should we follow her?"

Annabeth shrugged and said, "Okay seaweed brain. Mark my words though we are so dead if she sees us follow her."

Percy glared at her and whistled for Blackjack.

* * *

Hiccup watched as the transmitter grow warmer after he called Cercy. Then it exploded. Darkheart had left leaving behind a few charred houses.

"Let's hope that Cercy heard," he said to Toothless.

A boom from outside startled him. Grinning he raced outside to tell Cercy what had happened.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth soon lost sight of Cercy. They found her go into something swirling and followed her before it disappeared. They soon came in sight of village that had some houses smoking.

"I am so going to kill her," muttered Percy.

Blackjack landed in front of a scrawny boy who was racing toward Cercy. She was standing in the middle of the village. He fell on his back in surprise and tried to get to a black dragon next to him. Annabeth however leapt off Blackjack's back and pointed her dagger under his throat.

"Do not move a muscle. Your friend has some explaining to do."

* * *

Cercy landed with a thump in the middle of Berk. She fell off the saddle slightly exhausted. Her friends ran up to greet her except for Hiccup who was nowhere in sight. Then she heard Annabeth's voice say

"Cercy explain!"


	2. Captured By The Enemy

**Here is the second chapter! By the way I forgot to mention, another one of Cercy's powers is she can communicate telepathically with other animal although she can not understand them! Anyway enjoy!**

"Uh…I will explain as soon as you drop the weapon from his throat," said Cercy.

Annabeth glared at her but dropped the dagger to her side. Cercy clucked her tongue and Stormbringer grabbed Hiccup and deposited him behind her.

"What is going on here Cercy?" asked Percy in a much nicer tone.

Cercy quickly explained everything. Her friends helped her fill in information that she forgot.

"You are going to take us home right now!" shouted Annabeth.

She stormed toward Cercy. Percy tried to hold her back but failed. Stormbringer placed herself in front of Cercy and hissed in Annabeth's face.

"I already told you! If I transport you back tonight I could die! There is only so many portals I can open a day! They are extremely exhausting to open" said Cercy.

Annabeth glared at her and stormed off into the woods. Percy watched her go and shook his head.

"I will calm her down," said Percy.

"Be careful! There are many wild dragons in the woods," called Hiccup.

* * *

"Who are your friends? Because that blond girl reminded me of Astrid" asked Fishlegs.

"Good. Maybe I can make a move on her," said Snoutlout.

"Do that and you will have to deal with her boyfriend," said Cercy as she sat down on a rock.

"Whose her boyfriend?" asked Hiccup.

"Percy," said Cercy.

She placed her face in her hands.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Snoutlout, "That skinny short guy?"

"Don't underestimate him. He is tougher than he looks," said Cercy.

She stood up and said.

"I better go after them. I will be back later."

* * *

"Annabeth! Calm down!' said Percy.

Annabeth stormed back and forth across the forest floor.

"Why should I calm down?"

"Well…for one thing she is our friend,"' answered Percy.

"Second that," whinnied Blackjack.

Cercy then walked into the clearing.

"Annabeth I am sorry. I just…well…I didn't know how you would take it if I were to tell you sooner," answered Cercy.

"What do you mean by me? I thought Percy didn't know," said Annabeth calming down for a moment.

"Umm," said Cercy not knowing how to get out of this one.

"She told me about a year ago," answered Percy.

"Percy!" squawked Annabeth.

"Ok Annabeth. You can beat up your boyfriend later. Right now we better go back to the village. It will grow dark soon," said Cercy.

Annabeth smiled at her and said, "I guess I over reacted. I am sorry."

"Way over reacted," muttered Percy.

Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs.

"One more thing. My friends do not know about you being demigods. I told Hiccup privately before I came looking for you. He is trustworthy," said Cercy as they walked back to the village to introduce Percy, Annabeth, and Blackjack to the others.

* * *

Later that night Annabeth sneaked out of the house where she was staying. She walked down to the beach and sat on the sandy shore. She stared at the waves.

"May I join you?" someone asked.

Annabeth spun around drawing her dagger. It was that blond girl.

"Astrid right?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes," smiled Astrid.

Annabeth nodded and placed her dagger back in its hiding place. Astrid sat down next to her.

"You are good with that dagger," commented Astrid.

"Thanks," smiled Annabeth.

An uncomfortable silence settled on them. After ten minutes Astrid cleared her throat and said,

"Cercy was speaking to Hiccup earlier. After she was done he looked shocked. But he won't tell me what she said. I hate it when he keeps secrets."

"I know exactly what you mean. Percy sometimes keeps secrets from me," said Annabeth.

The girls started talking as if they were best friends. At one point Annabeth started laughing at something Astrid said but then stopped.

"What is it?" asked Astrid.

"I don't know," answered Annabeth feeling as if she was being watched.

Suddenly burly arms wrapped around both girls. Annabeth's dagger fell out of its hiding place and landed in the sand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A new girl on the island?" hissed a voice from the darkness.

Darkheart's face loomed out of the shadows. Astrid gasped. Darkheart had taken over more than half of Dagur's body since the time Astrid last saw him/her.

"Take them to Bersker Island. Darkheart will leave behind a sign of who did this," said Dagur voice this time grinning manically.

Annabeth tried biting the hand that held her but a rag was shoved against her face and Astrid. It reeked.

"Chloroform," thought Annabeth before she passed out.

* * *

Percy woke up the next morning and came face to that black dragon who the boy Hiccup called Toothless.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he fell out of the bed.

Stoick who was standing nearby laughed and said, "He likes you,"

"Lucky me," grumbled Percy as he got off the floor.

The dragon's breath smelled worse than rotting fish. Toothless bonded out the door looking for Hiccup. Percy followed Cercy up to the Great Hall.

"So what is with your pet?" asked Fishlegs as Percy sat down in the Great Hall.

Blackjack stood next to Percy eating dry grass that a villager had provided for him.

"He is a pegasi…um a winged horse," said Percy.

"Cool!' said Tuffnut.

He tried tugging a feather out of one of Blackjack's wings. Blackjack kicked him and sent him flying across the room. The raven black pegasus whinnied an insult at Tuffnut. Percy snorted understanding exactly what Blackjack said.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Snoutlout who was sitting at the far end of the table.

Cercy who was sitting in front of Percy stomped on his foot from saying anything foolish. She gave him a dirty look. Tuffnut staggered to his feet and walked back the table.

"Uh…I was just laughing about how Tuffnut went flying across the room," said Percy wincing a little.

Hiccup then burst through the door followed by Toothless.

"She's gone," he panted.

"Whose gone?" asked Cercy.

"Astrid and the other girl Annabeth," Hiccup answered.

"What!?" shouted Percy.

"Let's search around the forest and the beaches," said Hiccup.

* * *

A few hours later the search turned up with no clues. The dragons and Blackjack hovered in mid air above the village.

"Did we check that beach?" asked Cercy pointing to a beach near the village.

"Yes. No signs there," answered Fishlegs.

"You sure? Because there is something that is very shiny there," squinted Cercy.

The teens shrugged and flew down to the beach.

"That's Annabeth's dagger," said Percy.

"What?! Do you mean the pretty one?" asked Snoutlout.

Then Percy and Snoutlout started arguing and insulting each other. The others started trying to break them up. Cercy unnoticed started scanning the ground for clues. Stormbringer screeched and nudged Cercy toward some sand that was trampled up.

**I will post the new chapter soon!**

"Thanks girl. Let me tell the others," she whispered.

Stormbringer screeched and looked very smug. Cercy turned around and saw that Percy had pinned Snoutlout to the ground. They were rolling around on the sand fighting each other. Fishlegs and Hiccup tried prying them off each other but had no luck. The twins just watched.

"Can you guys knock it off?" said Cercy.

The boys didn't even after Cercy asked them three more times.

"I hate doing this," growled Cercy.

She turned into her dragon form and pinned Percy down with one paw and Snoutlout down with the other separating the two. Fishlegs and Hiccup backed up. They knew better not to get in Cercy's way when she was angry.

"I said that is enough!" roared Cercy in their faces.

Cercy noticed that the waves on the sea shore were getting rough. Hiccup was the only one who noticed it and turned pale. He caught Cercy's eye. She nodded.

Cercy turned to Blackjack and said telepathically to him, "Tell Percy that if he even summons one wave after I let him up, I will hang him upside down by his toes for a week."

Blackjack nodded and whinnied at Percy. Percy got the message because the waves calmed down. Cercy growled and let the boys sit up. She turned back to human.

"Now are you two going to behave?' asked Cercy.

Snoutlout and Percy nodded sheepishly.

"Good. I wanted to tell you guys I noticed that the sand was churned up by Annabeth's dagger. I think she was kidnapped along with Astrid," said Cercy.

Percy and the others looked alarmed. Then Ruffnut spoke up and said,

"Hey, what is this glassy stuff?"

Cercy watched over and touched it lightly. It was glass made from something very hot.

"Why is it in one area?' asked Percy.

"I wonder," said Cercy.

She mounted Stormbringer and made her hover above the area where the glass was. It was a message. It said,

'Bring the boy with raven hair to Bersker Island or you will never see the girls again," signed Darkheart.

"Not good," thought Cercy.

**I will post the new chapter soon! Please give me ideas viva review!**


	3. Finding Out

**Here is another chapter! Hope you like it!**

Percy paced along the beach alone. The other teens were preparing to go to Berserker Island. Percy was so agitated that the waves started churning as if a storm was coming.

"You should really clam down unless you want the others to find out," said a voice.

Percy startled, pulled out Riptide and spun around.

"Hey watch it!" said Hiccup.

Percy muttered "Sorry."

He withdrew Riptide from Hiccup's throat. Toothless growled suspiciously and bared his teeth.

"Easy bud," said Hiccup.

Percy turned and watched the waves.

"You know, we will get them back. I just hope that they are okay," said Hiccup.

"Me to," said Percy.

There was silence for five minutes.

"Nice sword by the way. May I see it?" asked Hiccup.

Percy nodded and handed Riptide to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked it over with an expert eye and said, "Well balanced."

He gave the sword back to Percy. Percy made Riptide turn back into a pen.

"Cool disguise for it. It is sort of like my shield," said Hiccup.

"What shield?" asked Percy.

"This one," said Hiccup.

He pulled out a silvery shield from Toothless' saddle bag. It had Toothless painted on the front.

"This shield is a well…a shield, crossbow, bola launcher, and grappling hook," said Hiccup.

"Impressive. How did you make it?" said Percy.

"I am learning blacksmithing from my dad's friend," answered Hiccup as he placed the shield back on Toothless' back.

Percy thought about how his friends that were the children of Hephaestus would be impressed. He calmed down and the waves calmed down as well.

Hiccup shook his head and said, "I still can't understand how you do that."

Percy shrugged and said, "I still don't understand it fully myself."

Cercy then landed next to them with Stormbringer.

"Hey guys. Stoick wants us to fly there but…I think we should go by ship," said Cercy.

Hiccup looked at Percy confused.

Percy grinned and said, "I will explain on the way back to the village."

* * *

Annabeth woke up with a full blown headache. Beside her Astrid groaned. The girls were tied together.

"Ow. What was that stuff in that rag?" she asked Annabeth.

"Chloroform. It knocks people out. Darkheart must have brought it from my time period to this one," groaned Annabeth.

"Well…have any ideas of getting out of here?' asked Astrid.

"Let me think. For one thing that metal door is very loose. Look how the rock around it is crumbling. If I had something like my dagger I would be able to cut us loose and kick down the metal door," said Annabeth.

"How do you know that?" asked Astrid.

"Simple architecture," answered Annabeth.

The metal door creaked open and Dagur stood there. He grinned manically displaying rows of sharp dragon teeth.

"Rest well ladies. Soon Darkheart will get her revenge and so will I."

* * *

"I still don't see why we had to take this stupid boat when we could have used our dragon," complained Snoutlout.

"Well for one thing Snoutlout the boat can sneak a lot easier onto the island than we could with our dragons. So please shut up," said Cercy.

Snoutlout grumbled and looked away. Hookfang curled up with the other dragons on the deck and fell asleep.

"Can this boat go any faster?" asked Ruffnut.

Cercy looked at Percy and gave him a look that meant, "Ok…fine. Do it. But do it so they don't expect anything,"

Percy nodded and willed the ship to go faster. It lurched forward and knocked everyone onto the deck.

"Why are we going faster?" asked Fishlegs.

"We must have hit a current," answered Hiccup giving Percy an admiring look.

Fishlegs looked down at the map he was holding and said, "Well…it would be easier to spot the island if we were flying because it is hard to do longitude and latitude on the sea."

He glared at Cercy.

"What?" she asked.

Percy then spoke up, "Uh…may I see the map?"

Fishlegs handed it to him.

"Well…it says that Bersker Island is 4o degrees north, 10 degrees south, 15 degrees east, and 21 degrees west. We are approximately 30 degrees north, 5 degrees south, 10 degrees east and 18 degrees west," said Percy.

"How did you do that," asked Snoutlout.

"Um…"

Cercy caught Hiccup's eye and gave him a nod that meant "tell them."

"He can do that because he is the son of a sea god in Greek mythology," said Hiccup.

Everyone started laughing except for Hiccup, Cercy, and Percy.

"Yeah right," howled Snoutlout.

"Care to test the theory?' asked Percy.

Snoutlout kept laughing so Percy made a five foot wave come over the side of the boat and hit him full in the face. When the wave disappeared Snoutlout had a face full of seaweed.

"Ok…Now I believe you," whimpered Snoutlout.

He started pulling seaweed out of his ears and nose. Percy then quickly explained to the stunned teens about why he could control water and what not. When he was done Fishlegs said,

"That is cool and all but what is a position now?"

Percy thought for a moment and said, "In about ten minutes we should reach Bersker Island if we keep this course."

"Yeah right! I bet if you are right you can let your winged pony kick me into a bucket of eel," said Ruffnut.

Blackjack who was standing next to Percy whinnied some insults about Ruffnut.

"Deal," said Percy, "Oh by the way Blackjack said that you have the brain of a eel."

"How did you understand what he said?" asked Fishlegs while Ruffnut glared at Blackjack.

"Uh…my dad created horses so…" said Percy.

"Oh I get it. Can you also understand sea creatures because I would like to ask a….," said Fishlegs.

"Well hate to interrupt you guys geeking out but I think we have arrived at our destination," interrupted Cercy.

Percy looked and nodded. A rocky island loomed into view. Blackjack looked at Ruffnut and gave a smug look.

"Oh great," he muttered.

"So what's the plan?' asked Hiccup.

"I have one. Do you want to hear it or not?" asked Cercy.

**I am sort of hitting a writers block. If you have an idea of how to continue the story please post ideas viva review. I will give you credit in the next chapter.**


	4. Escape Plan Almost Goes As Planned

**Here is another chapter! And a big shoutout/thank you to the person who provided me some ideas to how to continue this story! I promise to use bits and pieces of the ideas you gave me.**

"This is not a really good idea," moaned Snoutlout.

"Shhh!" hissed Fishlegs.

Cercy's plan was to sneak around the island looking for a way to free the girls or if possible overhear Darkheart/Dagur's plan.

"Get back," whispered Cercy.

She barely managed to push Hiccup and Percy who were in front of the others behind a boulder. Two Bersker guards walked by their hiding place and stopped. Fishlegs started hyperventilating. Hiccup clamped his hand across Fishlegs' mouth when the guards turned. He unclamped his hand after guards turned forward again. Cercy caught Percy's eye and made a clubbing motion with her hand. Percy lifted Riptide and knocked the knob of the sword against the back of the guards' heads knocking them out.

"Nice move Percy," whispered Hiccup.

Snoutlout and the twins helped drag the unconscious guards to the boulders. Cercy pulled out thick rope from her backpack and tied them up until only their eyes showed.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Snoutlout.

Cercy glared and him and said, "Yes. Unless you want these two spreading the alarm across the island."

Snoutlout turned and mumbled curses under his breath. He didn't say anything.

"Can we please go on?" asked Percy.

He mounted Blackjack and the others mounted their dragons. They stayed in the shadows of the rocks taking care to keep out of sight as they made their way to Bersker Jail.

* * *

Annabeth wiggled two of her fingers free of the rope. She tried reaching for a jagged rock that lay next to her. But she couldn't reach it.

"Astrid? Is it possible if you can lean back? But not too far back. I am trying to get this rock," whispered Annabeth.

Astrid nodded and pushed back against Annabeth. Unfortunately Astrid pushed a little too hard.

"I said not that far back!' hissed Annabeth.

She had face planted in the rock. It tasted like dragon scales and rotten fish.

"Sorry," mumbled Astrid.

Annabeth managed to grab the rock. She spat out a rock that got caught on her tongue.

"Astrid? Now can you push forward so I can cut this rope?" asked Annabeth.

Astrid nodded again and rock forward. Annabeth and Astrid managed to balance the each other. Annabeth then started sawing through the rope with the dagger like rock.

"I think this rock is obsidian," she said.

"What is that?" asked Astrid.

"It is volcanic rock. It can cut you if you are not…ow!" hissed Annabeth.

The chunk of obsidian sliced through the ropes but it also cut into Annabeth's palm. She started cursing under her breath.

"You okay?" asked Astrid as she shrugged the rope off.

"Yeah. Darn rock cut my hand," said Annabeth.

She grabbed a piece of ambrosia from her pocket and ate it. It tasted like popcorn that she and her dad ate. Her palm healed up immediately.

"Can I see it?" asked Astrid.

"Don't bother. It is not that deep," said Annabeth.

She placed her hand in her pocket.

"Now let's get to work on losing up that gate."

* * *

Percy spotted Darkheart pacing back in forth in Dagur's throne room. He had found an opening in the rock above the throne room. It was not noticeably from below or above. He heard behind him Stormbringer snarl. Cercy whispered,

"Hush Storm,"

Then all was quiet except for the dragons' breathing. Beside him Blackjack trembled slightly.

"Well…we found the throne room," he said.

"Now what?" asked Snoutlout.

"Distraction time. Ruffnut and Tuffnut? You think you can destroy some things to draw the Berskers away from here?' asked Cercy.

"Thought you never ask,' laughed Ruffnut.

He and Tuffnut mounted Barf and Belch. They flew out of the hole between to rocks that led to their hiding place. Minutes later sounds of explosion showed that the twins were doing what they did best which was destroying things. Darkheart/Dagur left the room.

"Come on. Lets sneak down into the throne room," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Percy, and I will go down there. The rest of you keep a lookout," said Cercy.

* * *

Annabeth and Astrid managed to make the metal door break away from its foundation after pushing and shoving on it for half an hour. They caught it before it could crash against the ground.

"Hey!" shouted a guard.

He raced toward them brandishing a sword. Astrid kicked his legs out from under him and Annabeth brought a large rock down on the back of his head knocking him out.

"We make a good team," said Astrid.

"Yeah we do. Now let's get out of here," said Annabeth.

They dragged the guard into an another cage and locked the door using his keys. The girls also stole his armor leaving him behind in clad underwear. Astrid sat on Annabeth's shoulders. Together they looked like a soldier.

"Let's hope this works," groaned Annabeth.

"Am I that heavy?" asked Astrid.

"No. It is just the armor gives ten extra pounds," answered Annabeth.

The girls stumbled out of the jail and came face to face with Cercy and the two boys.

* * *

"Get him!" said Hiccup.

Cercy turned into a wolf and with a snarl pinned the solider down. Percy then raced forward with Riptide. Before he could knock the solider out Cercy growled,

"Hey…he smells familiar."

She turned back to human and helped the solider up.

"Are you nuts?" asked Percy.

Cercy glared at him and whistled for Stormbringer. Stormbringer landed next to her and with a screech lifted her up to eye level with the solider.

"Good idea guys," smiled Cercy.

Hiccup and Percy looked at each other with a look that meant, "she's lost it," until Cercy pulled the helmet off the solider. Astrid's head appeared.

"Astrid?" asked Hiccup.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" came a muffled voice from the soldier's chest area.

"Annabeth?" asked Percy lowering Riptide.

"Who do you think it is seaweed brain," said Annabeth.

"Um…if it is not too much to ask…CAN YOU STOP STARING AT US AND HELP US GET THIS SWEATY ARMOR OFF!" shouted Astrid.

"Geez…take a chill pill. I will do it," grumbled Cercy.

She helped the girls take the armor off after Stormbringer dropped her gently on the ground. When she was done a chilling voice sounded from the end of the room.

"Well done."

Cercy spun 360o and saw Darkheart standing at the end of the room.

"You," Cercy spat.

"Now I have everything I want," said Dagur's voice.

He/she snapped his/her fingers. Soldiers filed in dragging Fishlegs, Snoutlout, and the twins into the center of the room. Their dragons were brought in as well muzzled. Toothless spread his wings around Hiccup protectively and snarled. Stormbringer screeched and Blackjack pawed at the ground and snorted.

"Give up Cercy and Hiccup. Now you can't win," said Darkheart with her voice mingled with Dagur's.

"We are so dead," thought Cercy as she looked around seeing no exit.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I will post the next one as soon as possible!**


	5. Unexpected Help

**Here is anoher chapter. Sorry I took so long. School is going to start soon so this may be my last update in a long time. Anyways...Enjoy!**

Cercy crossed her fingers behind her back. Stormbringer seeing the hand signal swung her tail and shot out several spikes startling the soldiers. Cercy caught the boy's eye and nudged her head toward the tied up teen.

"Come and get me!" she shouted.

She transformed into her dragon form and pinned Dagur/Darkheart down which signaled the boys to rush forward to free the others. Dagur/Darkheart turned into his/her dragon form and kicked Cercy off. She flew backwards but turned back to human before she hit the others. Toothless stopped her from hitting the wall by spreading out his wing.

"You okay?" asked Percy.

"I am fine, let's get out of here!" shouted Cercy.

The teens mounted their dragons and flew out the secret entrance. But a giant net covered them all when they got out. Blackjack broke free and flew away. Cercy was thrown from Stormbringer and skidded to the edge of a cliff. She grabbed the ledge and was left dangling over a five foot drop. Darkheart/Dagur walked over and said in Darkheart's voice,

"I win,"

Then he/she kicked Cercy over the cliff. Stormbringer screeched with rage but couldn't move to save her.

"Take them to the cell. Make sure they don't escape. I will kill them after I destroy Berk," cackled Dagur.

"No," whispered Hiccup as the soldiers shoved chloroform in the faces of his friends and him.

* * *

Blackjack who had managed to escape by chance circled low over the water.

"Where is she? I know that Percy made a waterspout catch her…I saw it," thought Blackjack.

He landed on the beach several hours later. It was no use…Cercy was gone. Blackjack then noticed something on the beach. He walked over to it and nuzzled it. It was Cercy. Blackjack knelt down and managed to get Cercy onto his back. He then trotted to a nearby cave. After he reached it Cercy started coughing. He whinnied softly and she croaked,

"Hey Blackjack…I know I can't understand what you say but can you write something with a stick? Bob your head if yes,"

Blackjack bobbed his head and let Cercy slid off his back. He grabbed a chunk of rock and wrote

"Are you okay?"

Cercy replied, "I am fine. But what are we going to do to save them?"

Blackjack scratched in to the wet sand four words, "I have a plan."

* * *

Percy woke up with a king sized headache.

"Ouch," he groaned.

"Hey Percy…I guess you just woke up," said Hiccup.

"Where are we?" asked Percy.

He tried rubbing his eyes but couldn't because his hands were shackled to the wall.

"Dagur…no Darkheart's…oh just forget _their_ jail cell," answered Hiccup who was shackled next to Percy.

"Where are the others?" asked Percy.

"Well…Toothless and the other dragons are in another cell. Do you hear those screeching noises? That is Stormbringer. They had to tie her to the ground she was so mad," said Hiccup.

Percy heard several screeching noises coming across the way from a cage in front of him. It was full of the teens dragons. He briefly glimpsed Stormbringer's tail shoot out several spikes.

"And the others are in other cells," finished Hiccup.

"Percy?" called Annabeth.

"Yeah…I'm here," answered Percy.

"Oh thank the gods…I'm here with Astrid. Fishlegs is with Snoutlout and the twins are together in separate cells," said Annabeth.

"Well…how are we going to get out of here? I just wish Cercy was here…because well you know," said Hiccup.

"I caused a waterspout to cushion her fall but still who knows if she survived," moaned Percy.

A thumping sound startled them.

"What was that?" asked Hiccup suspiciously.

"I don't-," started Percy.

Then the wall exploded…literally. Percy then saw a familar face that he was shocked.

"Cercy?" he asked.

"Yeah who else? And another one to," smiled Cercy.

She turned to the side. Percy then saw another face that he cried out in amazement.

"Tyson!?"


	6. Forced Into Bidding

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I got into a honors class in English and that means (gulps) more homework. I will try to do another chapter this Labor Day weekend. Not making any promises. BTW I am thinking about writing another story but this time a different crossover with Cercy in it. Oh and of course Percy Jackson :) Any ideas? Anyways...before I bore you here is the chapter! **

"Who is Tyson?" asked Hiccup.

"Uh…my half-brother. Long story," answered Percy.

"Little brother!" sang Tyson.

He enveloped Percy in a bear hug.

"Watch the ribs!" groaned Percy.

"Why does he have one eye?" asked Snoutlout who caught a glimpse of Tyson.

"Zip it Snoutman," hissed Annabeth.

Astrid snorted with laughter.

"I hate to break up the reunion but, we need to get out of here. Tyson, free the dragons," said Cercy.

Tyson nodded and started toward the cage that held the dragons. He rip the bars apart like they were butter. Cercy grabbed a pen like object from her backpack. She clicked a button and a red light shot out scorching the ground in front of it.

"Where did you get a laser pen?" asked Percy suspouisly.

"Some idiot of a government official, left it behind one time when he was spying on me. AND don't give me that look. I know what I'm doing. You know who I am talking about Hiccup," said Cercy as she started cutting through the shackles using the laser.

After Hiccup and Percy were free Cercy tossed Percy the laser pen.

"Free the others. I will go check if the guards are coming," said Cercy.

"What's a laser?" asked Hiccup.

"Super-heated light. Don't touch it," said Percy.

"Got the point," said Hiccup.

Percy and Hiccup barely managed to free the other teens before Cercy raced in. She quickly counted heads to make sure everyone was in the room with the gaping hole.

"They are coming. Let's get out of here. Percy, make a distraction if they follow," said Cercy.

Percy nodded. The teens' dragons then raced in followed by Tyson. Stormbringer screeched with joy when she saw Cercy and pinned her on the ground to lick her face. Blackjack cantered in from the outside and nuzzled Percy.

"Dragons are free," Tyson said who walked into the room which was rather getting cramped.

"I can see that," grumbled Snoutlout.

After helping Cercy get off the ground, the teens boarded their dragons/pegasus and flew out the hole. Tyson caught a ride with Snoutlout ever since Hookfang was the only dragon that could take his weight. Darkheart/Dagur appeared and tried to pursue them in dragon form but Percy shouted at the top of his lungs. A fifty foot wave crashed down on to him/her and knocked him/her into the water. The teens headed toward Berk.

* * *

"Never…do…that…again!" panted Fishlegs.

The teens sat in the Great Hall exhausted after their narrow escape. They were the only ones. Stoick was outside with the other villagers. Poor Tuffnut however was buried up to his chest face first in a bucket of eel. A horseshoe print showed that Blackjack had been responsible. Snoutlout was arm wrestling with Tyson despite the fact that Tyson had beat him already twice in a row. Cercy explained how she traveled back to get Tyson.

"I agree…that was to close for comfort. If Percy didn't summon that wave…we would have been dragon food. And Percy…you owe Chiron and explanation when we get back. Scared him out of his mind when I appeared out of nowhere had to leave quick though. You know why," said Cercy who had stopped talking to Astrid about something.

"I still can't figure out how you survived that fall even when Percy summoned that waterspout," said Hiccup.

"Me neither," said Cercy and went back to talking to Astrid.

"I have some really bad news guys," spoke up Annabeth mournfully.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Ever since the rescue Annabeth had been dead quiet; unlike Astrid who laughing and talking with Cercy. Tyson let go of Snoutlout's hand which appeared to be the only thing holding Snoutlout up. Snoutlout fell out of his chair hitting the floor with a clang. His helmet fell off. Scowling he picked up his helmet and took a seat next to Ruffnut who had staggered into a chair rubbing his head.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

Cercy and Astrid stopped talking to hear what Annabeth said.

"Well…I overheard Darkheart/Dagur's plan. You guys were out cold and I had woken up earlier than you guys. He, she, it, them whatever you call Darkheart/Dagur… said that they planned to attack Berk using some kind of secret weapon."

There was a nasty silence.

"I hate to wonder what that weapon is," muttered Cercy fingering her necklace.

Cercy's necklace glowed a pale blue color. Her eyes temporally turned an icy blue color from its usual dark blue color. They quickly turned back.

"Um…Can you explain what just happened? Your eyes changed color," said Percy.

"Yes. Sometimes when I am nervous the necklace will temporally change my eye color to another animals'…depending on which one I am thinking about," said Cercy.

A rumbling sound started up and the dragons started screeching nervously. Blackjack snorted and pawed at the ground.

"Is that your stomach?" asked Fishlegs in disgust to Snoutlout.

"No. Want to make something of it?" snarled Snoutlout punching Fishlegs in the stomach from under the table using his foot.

"Since when do Snoutlout's stomach rumbles make the silverware rattle?" asked Astrid.

Cercy glanced at the plates on the table. They were rattling and bouncing up and down.

As if she suddenly realized something she stood up her eyes open wide and shouted, "That is because it is not a stomach rumble…it is an EARTHQUAKE!"

The ground started shaking violently knocking everyone to the floor.

"Under the table! Now!"" shouted Percy to be heard over the loud rumbling of the earth.

The teens scrambled under a nearby table and covered their necks. Tyson gathered them in a bear hug as extra protection. The dragons and Blackjack comically stuffed their heads' under one table. Dust fell from the ceiling and the teens bounced painfully up and down due to the ripples on the earth's surface. Though the shaking seemed like hours, it really actually lasted a few minutes. Tyson unwrapped his arms and lifted up the table to let everyone out.

"What was that?" coughed Hiccup after the shaking had stopped.

"Earthquake…uh…Annabeth please explain. I had to explain for a full hour about the laser pen to them," said Cercy as she helped the others up.

Annabeth said, "Earth is broken up like a puzzle. These pieces move. When two pieces of the puzzle collide they make things shake."

Hiccup shrugged. The teens stood up shakily and walked to the door on wobbly legs. The dragon followed. Toothless had to help Hiccup stand up straight at least ten times before they made it to the door.

"Hiccup! Are you alright son?" called Stoick when he saw Hiccup and the others appear at the top of the stairs leading to the great hall.

"I'm fine dad," answered Hiccup.

Cercy and the others looked at what was left of the village in shock. It looked like a bomb had hit it…literally.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked when they reached Stoick.

"Yes…everyone is fine," he answered.

"Would you look at that…the beach is larger," said Gobber.

He and a few other Vikings started down to the beach where the ocean had receded.

"Wait!" shouted Percy.

"What is it lad?" asked Gobber slightly annoyed.

"There is a giant wave coming…don't you see it?" asked Cercy.

The Vikings looked over at the ocean and screamed in terror. A tsunami was headed straight towards them.

* * *

"Everyone to higher ground!" shouted Annabeth.

Everyone started fleeing to the mountain that towered above the great hall.

"I am going to try something incredibly stupid," muttered Percy.

"Percy! Don't tell me that you are going to try to stop that thing," said Cercy.

"Something along the lines of that," admitted Percy.

"Humpf…well…in that case, Stormbringer and I will be nearby in case things go wrong,' said Cercy.

She jumped on Stormbringer's back and Stormbringer swopped down and gently grabbed Percy in her talons. Cercy made Stormbringer hover in front of the oncoming wave. Percy raised his hands and concentrated.

* * *

"What in Thor's name is he doing?" asked Stoick from his position on the top of the mountain.

"Just watch," smiled Annabeth.

* * *

The wave loomed closer and closer. Percy felt a stab of pain in his gut.

"Percy…any time know!" gulped Cercy.

Stormbringer flapped her wings and screeched uncertainly. The wave came closer and closer, then suddenly it shrunk down to the size of a regular wave.

* * *

"How did you do that?" asked an awed Stoick when Cercy landed next to him.

"Long story sir…but there is something serious that is going to happen," said Percy slightly tired.

"Well then…lets hear it," said Stoick.

Before Percy and Annabeth could explain a dark shadow leaned over them. Objects flashed by and latched themselves onto peoples' necks including Tyson's, even the dragons and Blackjack.

"What the…?" asked Hiccup before an object latched onto his neck.

Cercy looked at the objects suspiciously. They looked like a leather collar.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she muttered.

Stormbringer screeched in alarm and shoved Percy to the side. His head hit a rock and he got knocked out by accident. A leather collar flashed by where Percy was standing missing him by inches.

"Hiccup! Help me get the others out of here," said Cercy.

Hiccup didn't answer. Cercy looked into his green eyes and saw that they had become dull.

"Not good," Cercy groaned.

Storm hissed. Cercy turned and saw Darkheart/Dagur loom over her like a dark shadow of death. Soldiers stood behind them in droves.

"Surprise! Like the collars?" grinned Darkheart/Dagur in Darkheart's voice.

"Now…the people of Berk are under my control!" cackled Darkheart/Dagur in Dagur's voice.

"Hiccup make Toothless kill Cercy and that raven hair boy. They are no use to me. Once I figure out how to open a portal to the future…I should take over the world!" roared Darkheart/Dagur who had taken control again.

Hiccup boarded an equally dulled eyed Toothless and made him walk toward Cercy and Percy like a tiger stacking his prey.

"Hiccup! Don't do this," pleaded Cercy.

Hiccup's eyes cleared a tiny bit and asked, "Cercy?"

"Kill them!" shouted Darkheart/Dagur in combined voices.

Hiccup eyes glazed over again and Toothless opened his mouth to fire. Seeing their was no choice, Cercy made Stormbringer grab Percy and flee.

"After them!" shouted the evil dragon.

Hiccup made Toothless follow them. Cercy made Stormbringer fly through trees and rocks in the forest. When she lost sight of Hiccup, she made herself invisible.

* * *

Hiccup returned to Darkheart/Dagur and said in a robotic like voice, 'They have escaped master."

In his mind however he thought, "Good."

"Darn it," howled Darkheart/Dagur turning into a dragon.

After frying quite of bit of their own soldiers in angry, Darkheart/Dagur ordered Hiccup to wait till morning to pick up the search.

"One way or another…Cercy will die," he/she hissed.

**And BTW the person who reviews constantly on this story and my other ones I would like to say thank you! Oh...and in case you are wondering, I'm a Ms. silverwolvesarecool ;)**


	7. One Down One Hundred To Go

**Ok...so I managed to get this chapter done faster than I though. Enjoy!**

Percy found himself dreaming that he was by the great hall standing next to Darkheart/Dagur. Ever since he was a demigod, he had dreams like this almost every night or in this case anytime he was knocked out. He got a glimpse of Darkheart/Dagur standing on the steps to the great hall watching the Vikings move back and forth like robots. They were building something. He caught a glimpse of his friends (except for Hiccup) and Tyson being forced to move boulders into a cart using only their hands. The dragons were being used like oxen to cart the boulders off. Blackjack was standing off to the side hammering a metal plate with his hooves with the mind-controlled blacksmith Gobber into some type of weird metal piece.

"The collars seem to be working perfectly!" snarled Darkheart's voice.

"They are indeed. I saw how the young girl…Annabeth tends to be. She will make an excellent maid. How long will it take to open that portal to the future?" asked Dagur's voice.

"Quite a while…every since that cursed Cercy destroyed my necklace…I have not been able to open portals, change my shape, and what not," hissed Darkheart's voice.

"How will those collars hold?" asked Dagur's voice.

"Put it this way…they will never come off," cackled Darkheart.

"No…" thought Percy weakly as his dream faded.

* * *

"Annabeth!" he yelled as he woke up with start.

Percy sat up. He was in a cove by a freshwater lake (he didn't understand why he knew it was freshwater…he just knew). His head was bandaged. Percy looked around and spotted Stormbringer curled up on the ground asleep near him. He then spotted Cercy sitting in front of a fire sharpening her sword. She hadn't noticed him. Wincing he got on his feet and walked toward her. The next thing he knew he was being pinned down by her wolf form which was a whole lot bigger than him. The bandage on his head fluttered to the ground. She snarled in his face displaying her massive canines but then squinted with her now icy blue colored eyes. Growling she got him and turned back her eyes now a dark blue color.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" she asked slightly angry.

"Sorry," Percy muttered.

"Well…for the record…I'm glad you are okay. Fortunately I had your canteen of nectar that I used to heal the wound on your head. You were out for ten hours…straight. I managed to get some sleep while Storm kept watch," she said calming down.

"What happened?"

"Storm managed to save you from going under Darkheart's/Dagur's control collar treatment. She shoved you to the side but…unfortunately you hit a rock. Sorry about that," Cercy said.

"No wonder my head hurts," Percy groaned.

They sat down by the fire and Percy told Cercy his dream.

"Hmmm…how are we going to get those collars off?" thought Cercy out loud.

"No idea," said Percy shrugging.

Birds then started singing. Cercy saw that the sun had started to rise.

"Shoot! Percy douse the fire with some water. I'll wake Storm," said Cercy.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Percy shrugged again and willed some water from the lake to douse the flames. Cercy walked up with a now awake Stormbringer. The sound of flapping wings filled the air. They were too loud for a bird's.

"Go behind those boulders," said Cercy picking up her sword.

She flipped it and it turned into a silvery coin.

"Since when could it do that?" asked Percy.

"One of the Hephaestus campers modified it to do that," she answered.

Then she shoved Percy and Storm behind the boulders.

"What the -?" hissed Percy.

"Quite!" interrupted Cercy.

Storm crouched down so that she could not be spotted. Percy caught a glimpse of Hiccup (still under mind control) and Toothless land and walked around stiffly. Hiccup noticed Percy's bandage and bent down to look at it.

"What do we do?" Percy asked quietly.

"First of all…make water wrap around Toothless…once he is immobilized I can free Hiccup," answered Cercy.

Percy nodded. When Toothless walked to close to the lake Percy sprang out of hiding and made water wrap around him like a blanket. For good measure Percy made a water muzzle around Toothless's jaws. No matter how much Toothless struggled he couldn't get free. Hiccup turned stood up and said in a robotic like voice,

"My master wants me to kill you."

"Fat chance of that happening…Storm rapid spike shot!" shouted Cercy walking out behind the boulder.

Stormbringer shot several spikes near Hiccup intentionally missing him. While Hiccup was distracted by those, Cercy turned into her wolf form and growled a command at Stormbringer. Stormbringer knelt down and Cercy climbed then propelled herself off Stormbringer's back onto Hiccup. He didn't even see it coming. She pinned him down and snarled displaying her seven centimeter long canines. Hiccup and her rolled around on the ground struggling to gain dominance over one another while Percy concentrated on containing Toothless who started trashing more vigorously. He willed the water to lift Toothless several feet off the ground. Eventually Cercy pinned Hiccup to the ground using her massive size against him. Percy saw her plunge her fangs onto Hiccup's throat. Then she ripped upward. In her mouth she held the tattered remains of the control collar.

* * *

Cercy saw Hiccup blink and then his eyes cleared.

"Cercy?" he asked.

She grinned in wolf form and spat the collar on the ground.

"Sorry about that…only way to get the collar off you," she said.

She turned back to human and used her sword to cut off the collar on Toothless.

"Thanks. But how are we going to get these off of everyone?" asked Hiccup getting to his feet.

"I don't know…for the most part…we can just spy on them until I figure out a way to dismantle them all at once," said Cercy.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Percy raising an eyebrow.

"Either we shoot bolts of lighting through each collar or…"

"Let me guess make Percy douse everyone in water?" said Hiccup sarcastically.

Percy glared a him.

"Or…I could find a electromagnetic disrupter," finished Cercy.

"What is that?' asked Hiccup.

"You see…these control collars give off a very strong magnetic field. Remember how you got stuck with your metal leg to Meatlug when she ate that metallic rock?" asked Cercy.

"Unfortunately," grumbled Hiccup

"Wait…what?" asked Percy.

"Tell you later."

"Anyway…machines do the exact same thing except it gives out a much weaker magnetism. This machine destroys any machine with a couple hundred feet; for miles if bigger," said Cercy.

"So how are going to build something like that?" asked Percy.

"I already have one. Again thanks to the idiot government official who left it behind when spying on me. The only thing is Hiccup will need to build some sort type of funnel to spread out the signal. Like this…" said Cercy.

She knelt down and drew a picture of a satellite dish.

"That is too easy to do. But you forgot that the village is crawling with people under mind control," said Hiccup.

"How much metal do you need?" asked Cercy.

"About five foot by four foot sheet…why?" asked Hiccup.

"Ok…this is how we are going to do it." said Cercy.

**Ok...so I am thinking about doing a third story to this story except it will be a different crossover. My OCs will be in it. Here are crossover ideas. Tell me which order should I do it in viva review.**

**Percy Jackson/Totally Spies Crossover**

**Percy Jackson/Animorphs Crossover**

**Percy Jackson/Jackie Chan Adventures Crossover**

**And...do you guys like Cercy or not? Cause I am thinking about getting rid of her.**


	8. Parting Ways

**Here is the final chapter to Fire and Water don't mix. Enjoy!**

Darkheart/Dagur paced back and forth while the mind controlled villagers started building something that could summon a portal to the future. It was nightfall.

"How much longer till it is done?" growled Darkheart's voice.

"A week at least," answered Dagur's voice.

* * *

Cercy, Hiccup, and Percy snuck around to the back of Gobber's shop. Stormbringer and Toothless crouched near them but were staying out of sight in the shadows. Unfortunately for Stormbringer Cercy had covered her in black coal dust.

"I still don't get it why we have to be covered in baking soda," muttered Percy.

Cercy glared at him and whispered in a low voice, "Annabeth told me that it covers a person's scent. Unless you want Darkheart smelling us out…"

Percy grumbled and cast a worried glance to where the figure of Darkheart/Dagur stood shouting out orders.

"Uh…one question Cercy. How are we going to carry the metal. It is quite heavy," whispered Hiccup.

"I can carry it in dragon form along with Toothless and Storm. However Percy will need to ride Storm. I can't stand carrying someone on my back…it feels unnatural," she answered quietly.

Percy watched as Gobber and walked stiffly out of his shop to answer Darkheart/Dagur's summoning. He then darted forward and dragged the right amount of metal out of the shop using water from a barrel to erase his tracks. Hiccup quickly grabbed the tools he need. Percy then quietly summoned a large wave to lower them down to the docks. Cercy without a word turned into her dragon form and grabbed one end of the metal sheet. Percy after having something difficulty mounting Stormbringer (much to Hiccup and Cercy's amusement) did they set off for the cove.

* * *

"Wait…" growled Darkheart's voice.

"What is it master?" asked a mind controlled Astrid who was standing next to a dazed looking Annabeth.

"Thought I caught a scent of Cercy. Bah! No matter. She is dead and so are those two useless boys! I sent a scout out earlier to check. It was that useless Fishlegs. He reported that their deceased bodies were found in the forest. He said he burned them…" Darkheart snarled.

* * *

"Definitely gronckle tracks," said Hiccup arriving back at their hiding spot.

"Thank the gods you left behind that hologram machine," said Percy.

"No…we should be grateful that the hologram would pretend to burn the holograms of us when Meatlug shot a fire ball at it," said Cercy.

Hiccup went to work building the satellite dish for the electromagnetic disrupter. Within a few hours he was done.

"I still can't see how this thing is going to work," he grumbled as he dragged the sheet of metal over to Cercy.

"To bad we can't test it out," said Percy.

A ball of fire nearly hit Hiccup but Toothless shoved him to the side. Unfortunately he smacked into Percy.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry."

Cercy glanced up and spotted Astrid circling on Stormfly.

"Master was wrong about you being dead! She sent me here to see if you were," she said in a daze.

Stormfly shot another fire ball this one at Cercy. Cercy dove to side as Stormbringer launched herself into the air and attacked Stormfly.

"Guys! Assist Storm! I'm going to see if this thing works!" shouted Cercy as she raced to the electromagnetic disrupter.

"Got it!" said Hiccup.

He mounted Toothless along with Percy. Toothless started shooting white hot plasma blasts at Stormfly but was careful not to hit her or Astrid. Percy shouted and a wave of water drenched everyone from head to toe except for Cercy and of course Percy who couldn't get wet. This put Stormfly's fire out. She coughed up black smoke. Unfortunately it also put Toothless and Stormbringer's fire out as well.

"Nice one Percy," grumbled Hiccup.

"Not my fault that our dragons got in the way," answered Percy.

They dove as a volley of spikes shot their way. A whistle startled them both. Stormbringer swopped down and landed next to Cercy who grinned as she held up the device.

"Plug your ears!" she shouted.

She pressed a button. A high pitched screeching sound filled the air. The boys covered their ear and groaned. When the sound waves hit Stormbringer and Astrid the mind control necklaces on their neck started shooting out sparks. The necklaces then exploded but did not hurt anyone. Both Astrid and Stormfly plummeted toward the ground but Percy made a wave of water catch them and placed them on the ground safely.

"Guess that thing actually worked," grinned Percy as he dismounted Toothless.

"Yeah…sorry out the high pitch sound though," said Cercy rubbing the back of her neck.

Percy shrugged. They watched as Hiccup brought Astrid up to date on what happened.

She then punched in the stomach and said, "That is for rescuing me sooner."

"Why is it always violence with you," groaned Hiccup clutching his stomach.

She then kissed him and said, "That is for doing it."

"I'm going to wash my eyes out," gagged Cercy.

Percy smirked so Cercy punched in the ribs so he wouldn't say anything teasing.

"Hey!"

Stormfly nuzzled Stormbringer and Toothless in greeting.

"Well…where are we going to put this thing?" asked Astrid kicking the small machine.

"We need to put it somewhere high so it can reach the entire village," answered Cercy scratching Stormbringer under the chin.

"Anyone have any ideas of how to sneak this machine on top of a mountain?' asked Hiccup.

"I do," grinned Percy.

* * *

"The machine will be done quicker than expected," cackled Dagur's voice.

"Excellent," growled Darkheart voice.

A disturbance at the end of the village started them both. It was Hiccup and Percy.

"I thought those two were dead! Remind me to punish Fishlegs and Astrid later," hissed Darkheart's voice as she/he charged at the two boys.

* * *

"Jez…for such a small machine this thing is pretty heavy," mumbled Astrid.

She and Cercy were riding their dragons above the village. They set the machine down carefully on top of the great hall.

"We have to wait until the boys' signal," said Cercy pushing her hair out of her eyes.

* * *

Percy and Hiccup started fighting the mind controlled villagers. Percy used Riptide and Hiccup used his shield. They took care not kill anyone.

"When do we give the signal?" asked Hiccup as he pried off an attack from Snoutlout's sword.

"When we spot Darkheart/Dagur," answered Percy knocking Snoutlout out cold using the end of Riptide's handle.

Hookfang came charging at them in a mind controlled rage so Percy dove to the side and made water from a nearby barrel short-circuit the control collar. Hookfang shock his head a few times and ripped Snoutlout's collar off. Snoutlout woke up instantly.

"Waa…what happened?" he asked still dazed.

"Long story," said Hiccup.

Darkheart/Dagur appeared out of nowhere and hissed a command at the villagers,

"Bind them!"

The villagers surged forward and held down the three boys and the two dragons.

"I win," hissed Darkheart's voice.

* * *

Cursing Percy threw Riptide like a boomerang at Darkheart/Dagur. He/she ducked and the sword flew past him/her.

"Ha! You missed," chuckled Dagur's voice.

"Did I?" asked Percy sarcastically.

Darkheart/Dagur turned around as the sword which was coming back around in a full circle; cleaved them in two. But the not the way you would expect. Darkheart still as part human part dragon fell to the ground on one side and Dagur fully human fell on the other side.

"Now Cercy!" shouted Hiccup.

Darkheart turned around in shock as Cercy grinned and said, "Missed me?"

She then clicked the button. The familiar high itched ringing noise filled the air. The teens wisely covered their ears as well as Snoutlout. Everywhere the collars started the spark and then one by one they blew off everyone's neck.

"Not good," whimpered Dagur.

He fled with Darkheart and his men. Darkheart (after turning into her full dragon form) turned around and said,

"I will be back one day Cercy! Mark my words I will…" Darkheart's gloating was cut short as a boulder flew down her throat.

Tyson grinned as he hefted another boulder. The Bersker tribes left as boulders were launched at them courtesy if Tyson rock throwing abilities and Gobber's catapults.

* * *

Days later Percy, Tyson, Annabeth, Blackjack, Cercy, and Stormbringer prepared to go home.

"I will visit sooner this time," smiled Cercy as she hugged Hiccup.

She handed him a new transmitter.

"You already know how to work this," she said.

Hiccup nodded.

"Next time I visit I promise not to bring anyone else with me…well unless they want to come," she said.

"Goodbye Astrid," smiled Annabeth.

"Hey…maybe next time I see you we can beat up our boy friends," grinned Astrid.

Hiccup started tip toeing away from her making both girls snort with laughter.

"Goodbye big guy," said Snoutlout giving Tyson a fist bump.

Unfortunately when Tyson returned the favor he made Snoutlout fly back several feet.

"Goodbye winged pony," sniffed Tuffnut.

"Hey Blackjack can you do me a favor," snickered Ruffnut.

She whispered something in Blackjack's ear. Blackjack kicked Tuffnut so he went flying into the armory. Sounds of crashing metal soon reached everyone's ears. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hey maybe one of these days you can visit our camp so you can meet my friends who like blacksmithing. They might be able to teach you a thing or two," said Percy shaking Hiccup's hand.

"If Cercy allows me to," grinned Hiccup back.

After everyone said goodbye to their friends did the five go back to their own time.

* * *

"Soon I might be able to go back to Cercy's time…then I will take over Camp Half-Blood," hissed Darkheart who was exiled from Bersker Island.

* * *

Cercy stayed several days at Camp Half-Blood. It took a while to explain everything to Chiron and everyone else. Cercy spent the rest of the day trying to get back the Stoll brothers for drawing things on Stormbringer's stall with…ahh…well…you really don't want to know. Annabeth went back home in San Francisco.

"Hopefully Darkheart is gone for good this time," said Cercy as she sat on the steps of the Big House.

"Me to," said Percy.

"Ring, ring, ring…" said Cercy's cell-phone which was charging next to her.

"Now what…? Of all the days I have my cell-phone on. I hate the darn thing…" grumbled Cercy.

She picked up the phone and answered it. After talking into it for a few minutes did she hang up.

"Well…?" prompted Percy

"It was Annabeth. She was wondering if we could visit her in San Francisco before…ahh…go back to and I quote 'the bottomless homework pit of doom," which means school. I think we deserve a vacation after having to deal with flying control collars," said Cercy.

"OK…let me go tell Chiron," said Percy standing up.

"While you are doing that…let me quickly skip to my house and back with some clothes," grinned Cercy as she stepped into a portal.

She vanished and by the time Percy came back to the porch she was standing there holding her backpack.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

Cercy whistled and Stormbringer flew down. All three of them stepped into the portal to enjoy a small vacation. Little did they know that it was the start of another adventure.

**Ok... I have decided in which the order of more Percy Jackson Crossovers along with my own characters. However...I need your guys' help in deciding the plot. Please vote. Send me choices viva private messages or review...your choice.**

**Percy Jackson/ Jackie Chan Adventures Crossovers**

**1.) Percy and Cercy meet up with Annabeth in San Francisco to enjoy a short vacation before the end of summer. Jade notices them while battling a monster. Jade is taken back to Camp Half-Blood and Jackie tracks her down. They find out that the Strike Master Ice and his cronies have teamed up with Daolon Wong and of course Darkheart who has somehow traveled back. They team up to fight their enemies. **

**2.) Percy and Cercy meet up with Annabeth in San Francisco to enjoy a short vacation before the end of summer. Jade notices them while battling a monster. Jackie notices them as well and the threesome are taken to Section 13. They find out that the Strike Master Ice and his cronies have teamed up with Daolon Wong and of course Darkheart who has somehow traveled back. They team up to fight their enemies. **

**Percy Jackson/Totally Spies Crossover (btw I only could think of one summary for this story...just say if you like it) :)**

**1.) Darkheart as taken over Camp Half-Blood with more powerful control collars. And the electromagnetic disrupter is ****_not _****working. Percy, Cercy, and Stormbringer have escaped. The spies have found out about multiple people attacking others and investigate. They find a connection between the attackers and Percy/Cercy. WOOP tries capturing them for questioning, but the threesome continuously escape them. **

**Percy Jackson/Animorphs Crossover (again I could only think of one summary for this story...please say if you like it) :)**

**1.) The Animorphs are sucked into another dimension and are separated. Rachel ends up a Camp Half-Blood but the others draw the wrong conclusion and attack. Can they sort things out and go back to their right place? **

**I might come up with more ideas for other crossovers. Some of them will have Cercy in them and others no. **


End file.
